Cuestiones de los Espada
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: A Aizen le preocupa el rendimiento de sus Espadas, por eso, para hacerlos felices y más trabajadores, pone una caja de sugerencias. Claro, PARECIA una buena idea al principio XD Crack Fic. Lean y mátense de la risa. Yaoi al final.


**Cuestiones de los Espada**

A Aizen le preocupa el rendimiento de sus Espadas, por eso, para hacerlos felices y más trabajadores, pone una caja de sugerencias. Claro, PARECIA una buena idea al principio XD Crack Fic. Lean y mátense de la risa. Yaoi al final.

Pueden tomarlo como una segunda parte del oneshot "Y Aizen no llega", pero no es necesario leerlo para entender este. Solo digo nomas :P

**Bleach es propiedad del fantástico Tite Kubo**. Listo, ahora el fic.

ººººº

El gran Lord de Las Noches, Souzuke Aizen suspiro mientras tomaba su baño de burbujas. Sabía que cuando empezara con sus planes para dominar el cielo como un dios pasaría por situaciones difíciles y estresantes. Pero estos últimos dos meses habían sido horribles. Aunque mantuviera su cara impasible de "todo esta bien, justo como lo planee" el estrés y la frustración estaban mermando en su cuerpo espiritual. Sus "amados" Espadas parecían muy desmotivados en cumplir con sus misiones, incluso su más leal, el Cuarto Espada tenía dificultades en cumplir sus misiones óptimamente.

Era claro que si quería que todos sus planes se cumplieran, tenia que encontrar la forma de que sus subordinados cumplieran su labor de la forma que correspondía, bueno, tal vez exceptuando a Grimmjow y Nnoitra, esos dos eran balas perdidas esperando matar a alguien. Con ponerlos en el camino y blancos correctos bastaba.

Ojeo el baño, buscando alguna revista para pasar el rato. Manoteo en el revistero, haber si encontraba algo bueno. Tomo una revista sobre la capacitación de empresas. Decidió darle una oportunidad, después de todo, si quería llegar a ser el gobernante del cielo tenia que ser un hombre culto y bien informado en toda clase de cosas. Además los humanos tenían ideas interesantes de vez en cuando.

Leyó algunos artículos sobre exportación de servicios, los nuevos adelantos en tecnología (aunqué para el ya eran algo muy pasado en comparación a la tecnología en la Sociedad de Almas, o lo que Szayel creaba) el comercio mayorista, y otros cosas relacionadas con las empresas. Pero un titulo le llamo la atención: "Estrés laboral: cuando el cuerpo dice basta." Leyó con mucha curiosidad la nota debajo del titulo "Cuanto afecta a una empresa el nivel de estrés de sus empleados. Como detectar y resolver estas situaciones, logrando los mejores resultados para el desarrollo de los negocios". Al terminar de leer todo el artículo, salió de la tina con una radiante sonrisa. E aquí la solución a sus problemas.

ººººº

-Muy bien. Alguna otra cosa de la que quisieran informarme antes de dar por terminada esta reunión.-la voz de Aizen hizo eco en la gran sala de reuniones, seguido por unos segundos de silencio.

-No lo creo probable Aizen-sama...- resonó la suave pero firme voz de Ulquiorra.

-A si, yo tengo algo…-pero Grimmjow no quiso quedarse callado.-Yo no se ustedes, pero si Yammy continua tapando el retrete con su mierda, juro que le voy a poner un tapón a su trasero, y créeme que no va ser nada lindo, ni para ti ni para mi.

-¡¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que son intolerante a la lactosa?-gimoteo el enorme ser.-No es mi culpa que mi cuerpo se hinche y me urja ir al baño.

-Pues te sugeriría que dejes de tomarla Yammy, yo también me estoy hartando del horrible, por decirlo elegantemente, olor que dejas cuando yo voy.- sugirió Szayel acomodándose sus gafas.

-Ah claro, todo yo, todo yo. ¿No seria mas fácil si el encargado de las compras me trajera leche deslactosada y así nos ahorramos todo este desastre? ¿Quien es el idiota encargado de las compras de todas formas?

-Yo lo soy.-exclamo Ulquiorra con toda la calma del mundo.

-…oh.

-Ejem…-carraspeo el líder de los espada. -¿Algún otro "asunto" que no tenga que ver con desechos orgánicos o parecido?... ¿no? Bien. Ya pueden retirarse cumplir con sus menesteres.-dio por terminada la reunión Aizen, pero justo recordó algo importante.-Oh es cierto, una ultima cosa…

Se escucharon un par de gemidos, ya cuando habían pensado que podrían irse a sus cuartos a hacer algo mas interesante que quedarse allí viéndose las caras.

-Últimamente e notado que la gran mayoría esta teniendo dificultades en cumplir con mis ordenes, y e decidido que esto no puede seguir así. Pero no se preocupen, no tengo pensado matar a nadie y colgar su cuerpo en la entrada de Las Noches como ejemplo, así que pueden relajarse.-ahora varios suspiros de alivio se escucharon.-En realidad pienso que la causa de esto es que es muy posible que tengan algunas inquietudes o estén estresados. Así que para arreglar esto se me ocurrió poner una caja de protestas. Gin…- Aizen llamo al exshinigami de gesto zorruno, el cual se acerco trayendo una caja con una hendidura para meter papeles. Sin dejar de sonreír la coloco sobre la mesa de reuniones.-Dejare esta caja aquí para el que tenga alguna consulta, inquietud, o alguna queja sobre algo, lo que sea, lo escriba en un papel y lo ponga aquí para ser discutido en la próxima reunión entre todos. Sera completamente anónimo, así que no tendrán que pasar vergüenza, pero el que ponga cosas como "Que se muera Aizen", todos estarán castigados severamente, más un mes sin poder comer almas, o peor aun, les voy a cortar el Direct Tv y el Internet por seis meses.-ante esto varios casi se desmayan.-Ahora si, pueden retirarse.

Aizen se levanto y abandono la sala, acompañado por Tousen y Gin. Este ultimo con una sonrisa mas amplia de lo normal.-Entonces Aizen, ¿estas seguro de que la idea de la caja funcionara~?

-Claro que si, mis ideas son todas geniales.- respondió el castaño sonriendo solo para si, como si la idea realmente fuera de el.

-Si tú lo crees. De lo que si estoy seguro es que la próxima reunión será muuuuy interesante~!

Oh, y cuanta razón tenía Gin.

Los primeros tres días nadie se acerco a la caja de quejas. Pero luego, de a poco, los Espadas se fueron animando a depositar sus papeles, algunos usando Sonido para no ser vistos, otros llegando con calma, como Ulquiorra y Hallibel, que no les importaba que les vieran dejando su queja.

Así paso toda la semana. Y a la siguiente reunión…

-Muy bien, veo que muchos de ustedes decidieron escribir algo…- Aizen miro al interior de la caja, eran mas papeles de lo que había esperado. Bien, lo mejor seria terminar con esto, a ver si por fin descubría porque sus "herramientas" trabajaban tan mal últimamente.-Veamos, Gin, ¿me harías el favor de leer los papeles?

-¡Con muchísimo gusto, Aizen-sama~!-canturreo el hombre, sacando al alzar el primer papel.-"Quiero un mascota, ¿puedo tener un mascota? Yammy"

-… Yammy, se suponía que era anónimo.-dio Szayel al gran hombre

-Si, ¿y?

-¿Tienes por lo menos la mas remota idea de que significa la palabra anónimo?

-Algo.

Hubieron varios gruñidos y algunas risitas.

-Yammy, se suponía que no escribieras tu nombre, pero como sea, si tanto te preocupa, si puedes tener una mascota.- Aizen sintió una gran gota de sudor caer por su frente.

-¡Genial!

-… mientras sea mas pequeña que tu.

-¡Mierda!

-Gin, la siguiente.

-¡Con muchísimo gusto, Aizen-sama~! "Me gustaría que pusieran mas presupuesto en el área de investigación científica."

-Szayel, tienes todo un edificio entero para ti y tus aberraciones ¿todavía quieres más?

-¿… tan obvio fui?-pregunto Szayel con la expresión mas inocente que tenia.

-Siguiente.

-¡Con muchísimo gusto, Aizen-sama~!

-Gin, ya te estas poniendo fastidioso.-gruño Tousen a su lado.

-¿De veras? pues lo siento tanto.-dijo sin ni siquiera sentirlo, una de sus actividades favoritas era fastidiar a todo el mundo, pero continuando…-A verrr… "Nell es una estúpida perra, ojala se muera, ¡ah! ¡Y Hallibel las tiene aun más grandotas que Nell!"

-Nnoitra, te lo advierto…-murmuro venenosamente la Tercera al tipo a su lado.

-¿Que? Yo no dije nada.- Nnoitra sonrió en su característica forma torcida, sin disimular siquiera en mirar los pechos de la única mujer en la sala.

-Siguiente.

-"Estas jodidas reuniones son tan jodidamente aburridas, en especial con el payaso emo mirándome de esa forma jodidamente rara. Odio a Ulquiorra y odio a Tousen y al pervertido de Nnoitra y su novia Szayel. ¡¿Porque mierda tengo que estar rodeado de maricas?"

Todos se le quedaron viendo feo a Grimmjow. -¿Que? ¿Que me miran?

-¡Yo no soy ningún raro, tu lo serás! ¡Ulquiorra esto! ¡Ulquiorra aquello! ¡Ulquiorra lo otro! ¡Ya me tienes harto hombre!-grito Nnoitra tirando rayitos por los ojos.

-¡Vuelve a repetir eso y te arranco el ojo que te queda bastardo!

-Ya basta, Grimmjow, si tanto te molestan los invertidos, será porque tal vez tú también lo seas. Siguiente Gin.-suspiro Aizen.

-Con muchísimo gust-.- Gin se interrumpió al ver las miradas filosas de Tousen y Aizen. -Owww esta bien, de la forma aburrida será… "Quiero comerme a Rukia Kuchiki."

-Aaroniero, eso no es una queja, sino una afirmación.

-De veras, oh lo siento tanto, pero ya me conocen, el fantástico de Kaien y su extraño sentido del humor.-se rio Aaroniero con la cara de Kaien Shiba.

-Aaroniero, vuelves a usar esa cara enfrente de mi, y yo te despedazo en mil pedazos, los esparzo por todo Hueco Mundo, y los hago arder con las mismas llamas del infierno.-la mirada de Aizen era tan oscura que todos en un radio de cinco kilómetros temblaron aterrados. Pocos sabían de las bromas que Shiba Kaien le había jugado a Aizen cuando todavía era teniente de Shinji Hirako. Digamos que era cosas que prefería enterrar en el fondo de su purulenta mente, cosas como aquella vergonzosa foto que le tomo en la fiesta de navidad en Sociedad de Almas, el completamente borracho cantando "I wanna be a pretty buterfly". Aaroniero rápidamente se cubrió con la mascara blanca, y la tensión del aire por fin se desvaneció.

-Siguiente pregunta.-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado.

-A ver con que nos salen nuestros adorables espaditas… "Quiero un sostén".

-…

-Es… esta bien, Hallibel, veremos que hacemos con eso.-casi tartamudeo el exshinigami ante la filosa mirada de esa mujer. Realmente había algo en ella que le asustaba.

-Siguiente concursante… "Quiero una sala grande para hacer yoga en paz".

-Zommari, no se necesita tanto espacio para que te estés doblando como un fideo. Además no son Papa Noel para que me estén pidiendo cosas estúpidas.- Aizen sentía un dolor de cabeza en camino.

-"¡Nell es una maldita perra llorona y masoquista, cuando la vea la voy a reventar a palos!"

-¡NNOITRA YA DEJATE DE JODER CON NELL! ¡YA NOS TENES ARTOS!-gritaron todos los Espadas enojados.

-¡Les digo que no soy yo mierda!

-Siguiente…-el castaño ego maniaco comenzaba a sospechar que la idea de la caja no había sido tan buena.

-"¿Para cuando me vas a devolver mi palacio?"

-Barragan ya hablamos de esto, no me hagas repetirlo frente a los demás Espadas.

-Hmmp, cobarde, ya veras cuando solo seas un puñado de huesos hechos polvo.-gruño el mas anciano cruzándose de brazos.

-"Mas almohadas…"

-Starrk, tienes un millón… bah, para que me molesto, si esta dormido.

-Snorg…-llego la ahogada respuesta del castaño dormido en la mesa.

-¡Starrk, no duermas en las reuniones, eso es una injusticia!-grito Tousen mientras golpeaba al Primera con el mango de su zampakuto en la cabeza.

-¡Eh! ¡¿Qué? A si, yo opino lo mismo, y saben porque opino, ¡porque estaba despierto!

-Si claro, continua Gin, quiero irme temprano hoy.-suspiro el mas poderoso ya muy cansado como para disimular su molestia.

-¡Con muchísimo gusto!-ignorando las miradas resentidas continuo sacando los papeles. -Wow, esto si que es interesante… "¿Que es el corazón?"

Todas las miradas se enfocaron en Ulquiorra, que por proceso de eliminación, el debía ser el que hizo tal pregunta. Un poco extraño, siendo el arrancar del "Vacio" fuera a preguntar una cosa como esa. Era obvio que su convivencia con la chica Orihime le estaba empezando a afectar.

-Bien Ulquiorra, ¿como te explico?- Aizen se revolvió el pelo, tan incomodo como un padre cuando le va a hablar a su hijo sobre de donde salen los bebes.-El corazón es… tu sabes, por aquí en el pecho, donde tu tienes tu huec- no mal ejemplo…. Como te digo…

-El corazón es un órgano de naturaleza muscular, común a todos los vertebrados y a muchos invertebrados, que actúa como impulsor de la sangre y que en el hombre está situado en la cavidad torácica.-explico científicamente Szayel acomodándose las gafas.

-No creo que se refiriera a ese "corazón".-dijo Hallibel.- Ulquiorra, corazón es cuando uno siente la necesidad de lanzar tu cuerpo ante el enemigo, dejarse despedazar y desangrar, el sacrificio que se da con tal de proteger un ideal…

-Eso no suena muy bonito.- intervino Gin.-El corazón es ese pequeño Capitán de pelo blanco al que tengo ganas de quitarle la ropa y…

-Suficiente Gin, estas equivocado. Corazón es cuando te sientes feliz de haber echo un gran acto de justicia.-dijo Tousen con gran pasión en sus palabras.

-Corazón es cuando ya no estas solo en el mundo.-murmuro Starrk sin levantar la cabeza de sus brazos.

-Todos saben que el corazón de los hombres esta en la entrepierna.-gruño Nnoitra con perversión.

-Cuando tu corazón esta en paz, tu mente también lo esta.-dijo estoicamente Zommari.

-El corazón es una debilidad que un rey poderoso, como yo, debe saber aprovechar para destruir a sus enemigos.-gruño Barragan con su ojo cerrado.

-Ya saben lo que dicen por ahí, si quieres conquistar el corazón de un hombre, empieza por conquistar primero su estomago.-exclamo Aaroniero como si tal cosa.

-¿El corazón no es como de este tamaño?-pregunto Yammy mirando su puño.

-Idiotas, con todo su jodido parloteo de seguro confundieron al emo y ahora se va a ir a cortar las venas a su cuarto.-gruño Grimmjow hastiado.- ¡Ulquiorra!-golpeo la mesa llamando la atención de todos.-¡El jodido corazón esta justo aquí!

Grimmjow alzo un puño, poniéndolo a la altura del moreno, que no había dicho absolutamente nada desde que se sentó.-¡En donde esta este puño, justo entre nosotros, cuando hablamos, cuando vemos a alguien, cuando peleamos para cumplir nuestros anhelos, deseos o alguna otra mierda que tu quieras expresar con pasión! ¡Esa es la respuesta! ¡¿Entendiste?

-… si.-susurro el pálido Espada sin cambiar de expresión.

-¡Que bien! ¡¿Ya nos podemos ir de una puta vez?

-Gin, quedan mas preguntas…-el exshinigami negó con la cabeza.-Si, ya nos podemos ir. Pueden retirarse, mis leales Espadas.

Todos se levantaran, algunos gruñendo, otros mas o menos felices de que la pesadilla acabara. Grimmjow gruño, y sintió que algo le tocaba el hombro. Se volteo, bajo la cabeza para ver a Ulquiorra a los ojos. -¿Que mierda quieres?

-…

-¿Que dijiste? ¡No te puedo escuchar!

-…-volvió a murmurar el moreno, con la mirada baja y, lo que le pareció a Grimmjow, ¿un tenue rubor?

-¡Que no se escucha! ¡¿Quieres abrir la maldita boca para hablar?

-… dije que ¡ME GUSTAS!-grito Ulquiorra a la vez que le dio un fuerte puñetazo al peliazul que lo mando a volar y atravesar la pared.-… y mucho. Gracias por enseñarme donde esta el corazón.-se miro la mano con la que lo había golpeado, para luego esbozar un pequeña sonrisa.

-… Eso fue… extraño…-murmuro Aizen con la gota gorda.

-Ah, al pequeño Ulqui-chan le cuesta expresarse, que tierno~…-aplaudió Gin risueño.-Y bien, Aizen-kun, ¿para cuando va a ser la próxima reunión?

**FIN **

Medio extraño me salió al final :S pero quería poner algo de GrimmUlqui, que casi no e echo nada. Lo base en parte a una tira de Mello y Near, donde Mello pregunta porque Near lo odia, y este lo golpea diciendo que le gustaba pero que no sabia expresarse apropiadamente XD si lo ven bien, Grimm y Ulqui se llevan igual que Mello y Near XDDDDDDD

Las explicaciones del corazón que da cada Espada y shinigami están basadas en su propia personalidad y aspecto de muerte, por si no se entiendo bien. Szayel por científico, Hallibel por el sacrificio, Gin… lo puse pervertido por diversión XD, Tousen por la justicia, Starrk por soledad (pobrecito T-T), Nnoitra por pervertido (otra vez XD), Zommari por lo místico, Barragan por orgullo, Aaroniero por glotonería, y Yammy por ignorancia XD

Con Grimmjow, pues a él le puse su versión de lo que le dijo Kaien Shiba a Rukia en el capitulo 268 del manga, que levanta el puño y le dice que el corazón esta en medio de ellos dos. Curiosamente, la misma conclusión a la que llega Ulquiorra cuando muere, al extender su mano a Orihime; que el corazón estaba en sus palmas cuando iban a tocarse… T-T ay, ya me puse triste al acordarme de esa escena. ¿Sabían que la muerte de Ulquiorra fue escogida como la escena más impactante del año y fue emitida por la pantalla del Jump Festa 2009 estando Kubo Tite presente? Increíble no?, Ulquiorra es mas querido de lo que todos pensamos :D

Otra noticia para alegrarlas, de casualidad, mientras buscaba info de los espadas para mi fic Resurrección, me encontré que habían sacado un segundo Databook de Bleach, que se cuenta todo desde que termina la saga "Salvando a Rukia" hasta cuando están por enfrentarse a Aizen, y el lo poco que se tradujo de la entrevista a Kubo, da como unos pequeños spoliers de lo que vendrá en la dos siguientes sagas, pero lo que me intereso fue esto:

…"Kubo dice algo sobre que los personajes muertos (por ejemplo Nnoitra) no tienen la "sensación de estar muertos", por eso se pregunta como va a organizar a todos esos personajes muertos que no "se sienten muertos". _La traducción es un poco confusa._"…

…"Viene a decir que aquellos personajes que no han sido desmembrados (como Nnoitra y Grimmjow) podrían tener una nueva aparición en el manga. Estas declaraciones se ven reafirmadas con las ofrecidas por Tite a principios de 2011 en una entrevista en la que aseguro que Grimmjow era un personaje destinado a morir rápidamente, pero parece ser que su existencia tendrá gran importancia en el futuro del manga."…

Eso significa que hay una alta posibilidad de que, al menos, Grimmjow vuelva a las páginas de Bleach! Yay! Para ponerse contentos, no? Yo, en lo personal, tengo esperanzas de que Ulqui vuelva también. Ya se que algunos piensan que su función en la historia ya termino, pero Kubo tiene una mente muy creativa, quien sabe, por ahí lo traiga en forma de shinigami y ayude a Ichigo y los demás con el enemigo que toque en ultima saga. Recuerden lo que dijo "Si no me matas ahora, esta pelea nunca terminara." y Ulqui no dice las cosas porque si :D

Siento haber echo la nota tan larga, pero quería darles algo para ponerse contentas, tal como yo cuando me entere de esto. Nos vemos en el próximo capi de Resurrección.

(Posdata: para las que venían leyendo Babysitting Espadas, no se pongan mal, no lo abandone, lo deje en pausa en lo que escribo el otro fic. En cuanto tenga avanzada la historia, volveré con B.E. y tratare de terminarlo de un tirón para no dejarlas colgadas nnU.)

_**Un minuto de **__**silencio por todas las victimas habidas y por encontrar en Japón. Siento muchisimoo su tragedia, y en verdad espero que las cosas se tranquilicen pronto y puedan superar esta situación como ya lo han hecho en otras ocasiones. Mis mejores deseos para toda su gente. Kakushi Miko.**_


End file.
